Session 4
Session 4 Sunday, September 18, 2016 1:28 PM They brought the corpse of the cyclops back to the fort and Faustina cast Speak With Dead. They put a 1,000 GP bounty out on Grep. Ziglow bedded Faustina. The party all saw strange and horrible things… They guessed that Grep was behind it all and that the magic gem they got off the cyclops might have had something to do with it. They tried burring the gem 100 feet away but it didn't help. They made a deal with the Druid, Elder Ugutum. He gave them 60 enhanced goodberries which cure their fatigue and feed them for a day. In return you will pay him 50 gp/berry and promise to destroy as many undead as you find. They arrived at the Sephulcher of Petru. 6 Zombies: 19 6 Zombies: 19 Dylan: 15 10 Zombies: 9 Laughing Dead: 7 Tori: 5 Noah: 5 3 Large Zombies: 17 Silver: 8 Green: 48 Blue: 51 Tori: 16 Dylan: 10 Noah: 5 Noah dropped, Dylan dragged him out and the doors slammed shut with the zombie enforcers inside. They were chased out of the undead lands by undead wolves but made it to safety. They rested and prepared for 24 hours. They went back for round two and avoided the skeletal dire wolf, and won. Dylan: 20 Noah: 17 3 Large Zombies: 17 Silver: Green: Blue: Tori: 10 Zombie, Human Zombie Template (Large)/Zombie Template (Small or Med) CR 4 This walking corpse wears only a few soiled rags, its flesh rotting off its bones as it stumbles forward, arms outstretched. XP 1200 NE Large Undead (Undead) Undead traits, Undead traits Warrior level 2 (skill points 0) Heavy Foot Init +5; Senses Darkvision, Darkvision DEFENSE AC 21, Touch 12, flat footed 18 ( Breastplate, Shield, none) (+3 Dex, +3 Natural, -1 size, +6 armour) hp 51 (6d8+1d8+2d8+2+9); Fort +2, Ref +7, Will +13 Damage reduction 5/Slashing, Damage reduction 5/Slashing OFFENSE Speed 20 Melee Single Attack Mace, light +11 (1d8+5) Full Attack Mace, light +11/6 (1d8+5) Space 10ft 2x2ft.; Reach 5ft Special Attacks STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 20, Con 14, Int 0, Wis 0, Cha 10 Base Attack 7 CMB 13 ; CMD 28 Feats Armour Prof Heavy, Toughness: +3 Hit points or +1 per hit dice Skills Languages ECOLOGY Environment any Organization Treasure None SPECIAL ABILITIES Staggered (Ex) can only perform a single move action or standard action each round Staggered (Ex) Staggered (Ex):Can only take a move or a standard action not both. Undead traits:Undead are immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, phantasms, and patterns), paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Undead are not subject to ability drain, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. Undead are immune to damage or penalties to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Undead are not at risk of death from massive damage. Staggered (Ex):Can only take a move or a standard action not both. Undead traits:Undead are immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, phantasms, and patterns), paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Undead are not subject to ability drain, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. Undead are immune to damage or penalties to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Undead are not at risk of death from massive damage. MAGIC ITEMS (max value 1650) They found Alexius unconscious, bond and gagged.